Przygoda z uliczną kamerą/scenariusz
Fretka dowiaduje się, że uliczna kamera bezpieczeństwa rejestruje wszystko co dzieje się w okolicy. Postanawia wykraść płytę aby zdobyć dowody i wreszcie przyłapać braci. Okazuje się, że Agent P dostał takie samo zadanie, bowiem na nagraniach widać prawdziwą tożsamość Dziobaka. Pepe wykrada płytę, zaś Fineasz i Ferb pomagają Fretce ją odzyskać. Przygoda z uliczną kamerą (Rodzina Flynn-Fletcherów siedzi razem wieczorem przy kolacji.) Fretka: Mamo to prawda, oni zbudowali dziś w ogródku windę do samego księżyca. Linda: Kiedy ostatnio byłam w ogródku, nie widziałam tam żadnej windy. Fretka: Ale?! Fineasz: To prawda, to Ferb zrobił mały krok dla ludzkości. Mamy nawet kilka pamiątek. (Razem z bratem pokazuje flagę i kamienie zabrane z kosmosu.) Fretka: (Wskazuje na dzieła chłopców.) Mhy! Lawrence: Och chłopcy, jesteście niesamowici! Fretka: Aaah, wcale mi nie wierzycie! Mam już tego dość! Linda: (Podchodzi do córki.) Och córeczko, korzystaj z wyobraźni jak twoi bracie, życie jest wtedy weselsze. (Zbiera talerze, by je następnie pozmywać.) Fineasz: (Przeciąga się razem z bratem.) Aaah! Naginanie granic czasoprzestrzeni potrafi czasem nieźle zmęczyć. Linda: Widzisz, fajna zabawa! Lawrence: (Fineasz i Ferb idą do swojego pokoju.) Dobra noc, chłopcy! Linda: (Fretka odchodzi od stołu i idzie do pokoju.) Dobra noc, myszko! (Fretka wchodzi po schodach.) Fretka: (Przedrzeźnia mamę.) Widzisz, fajna zabawa! (Mówi normalnie.) Gdyby tylko mi uwierzyli! (Słyszy rodziców w kuchni.) Lawrence: (Trzyma w dłoni rachunki.) Popatrz tylko, ta kamera naprzeciwko zrobiłam mi zdjęcie i dostałem mandat. To przeklęte urządzenie nagrywa wszystko i wszystkich na naszej ulicy przez całą dobę. Linda: A taśma się w niej nie kończy? Lawrence: Nie, nie! Wszystkie nagrania kompresuje na płycie. Może zapisać tysiące cyfrowych obrazów. (Na schodach) Fretka: Obrazów! (Biegnie do drzwi i przez okienko patrzy na kamerę na słupie.) Linda: (Do Lawrence'a) Skarbie, wiesz, że mamy ruch prawostronny. Lawrence: Tak, wiem! Ciągle mi to powtarzasz. Fretka: (przy drzwiach) Mam was! (Fineasz, Ferb i Pepe śpią w pokoju, nagle alarm w nadgarstkowym komunikatorze dziobaka się włącza.) (Pepe sprawdza zegarek i wchodzi do bazy przez kapelusz, który leży na szafce chłopców.) (W pazie pojawia się jak królik w cylindrze i asystuje mu przy tym asystentka.) Major Monogram: (Klaszcze razem z Carlem.) Świetna sztuczka, Agencie P! Wybacz, że niepokoimy cię o tej porze. Ale zadanie, które za chwilę dostaniesz, będzie najważniejsze w twojej karierze. Nasz komputer wykrył, że jedna z miejskich kamer bezpieczeństwa stojąca przy twojej cywilnej kryjówce, nagrała cię, co może zdemaskować cię jako tajnego agenta. Bezpieczeństwo naszej agencji to priorytet, dlatego musisz zdobyć to nagranie i przywieść je do naszej kwatery głównej, celem ich zniszczenia. (Pepe ukrywa się w krzakach, by zdobyć kamerę przez lornetkę, zauważa Fretkę, która wspina się po drabinie i zabiera płytę z kamery.) Fretka: Hyhy! Mhm! A, ja tylko pożyczam! Lalala! (Wraca do domu z kamerą.) (W pokoju wkłada płytę do dysku laptopa i ukazują się na ekranie filmy z tworami Fineasza i Ferba.) Fretka: Ho! No i jest. Winda do samego księżyca. Ha! I są też zdjęcia z kolejki górskiej... i jest plaża... i tor dla wrotkarzy. (Zakrywa twarz poduszką, by nikt nie usłyszał jak krzyczy z radości.) Mhmhmhm! (Za oknem pojawia się Pepe, wchodzi do pokoju Fretki jako bez rozumny zwierzak.) (Fretka przez poduszkę nie widzi jak na nagraniu z kamery Pepe leci na misję.) Czy ja śnię!? Prawdziwy dowód? Wszystko co zrobili przez całe lato. (Zauważa dziobka.) Och, Pepe! (Bierze go i przytula.) Po prostu nie mogę w to uwierzyć! (Do pokoju wchodzą Fineasz i Ferb.) Fineasz: Fretka, czy wszystko dobrze? Obudziło nas twoje wycie. Co oglądasz? Fretka: O, tylko kilka zdjęć z wakacji pod tytułem... (Pokazuje braciom nagranie.) dowody! Fineasz: Super, księżycowa winda! Mama się ucieszy! Ciekawe czy jeszcze nie śpi. Chodźmy do niej! Fretka: Tak, chodźmy do niej. (Fineasz i Ferb biegną do mamy.) O Pepe, Pepe, Pepe! (Fretka wstaje od komputera, a Pepe stara się odebrać płytę, ale nie może bo dziewczyna cały czas się obraca.) Tę noc zapamiętam do końca życia! Tak, tak! W tym oto komputerku znajdują się przepyszne, sfotografowane dowody. Dzięki którym, nareszcie wyjdzie na jaw, co robią moi bracia. Hhhhhy! Hahahaha! (Pepe ucieka przez okno.) Linda: (Wchodzi do pokoju w piżamie.) Fretka, co to znowu za hałasy?! Fretka: Mamo, wreszcie mam dowody! Oni... Linda: O, tylko nie to, znowu! Pokarzesz mi rano. (Odchodzi.) Fineasz: Czy może byś 7? Linda: I wy też, do łóżka! (Wchodzi z bratem do pokoju Fretki.) Czy może być chociaż siódma trzydzieści? Linda: Dziewiąta! Fineasz: Niech będzie dziewiąta! (Pepe siedzi na drzewie przed oknem Fretki zastanawiając się jak zabrać kamerę, nagle wpada na pomysł i ucieka.) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca... po godzinach (Pepe puka do drzwi.) Dundersztyc: (Otwiera drzwi i jest w piżamie i z gryzakiem w buzi.) (Przez gryzak) O co chodzi? To ty, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Ale poczekaj no chwilkę. (Zdejmuje gryzak.) To wina trybu życia złoczyńcy, muszę spać z gryzakiem. Ej, chwileczkę, dlaczego przyszedłeś? (Pepe wchodzi do środka i podchodzi do skrytki Norma.) Sam jeszcze nie znam moich niecnych planów na jutro. Proszę, rozgość się. Norm: Witam, jestem Norm. Dundersztyc: To wszystko, chcesz tylko pożyczyć Norma, wielkiego człeko-robota? Proszę, bierz go na ile chcesz, ja wracam do łóżka. (Kładzie się do łóżka.) Z tego co pamiętam, ma niski poziom oleju. (Pepe wchodzi do Norma.) O i Pepe Panie Dziobaku... (Dundersztyc zakłada gryzak.) Tylko ma wrócić do mnie w stanie nienaruszonym! (Pepe włącza maszynę i wyjeżdża nią w stronę domu Fineasza i Ferba.) Norm: Witam, jestem Norm. (W pokoju Fretki) 'Fineasz': Wiesz Fretka, Ferb chciałby przygotować dla mamy multimedialną prezentację. Możemy pożyczyć płytę? Fretka: Co to, to nie. Nie spuszczę tej płyty z oczu nawet na sekundę. To jedna z największych chwil w moim życiu i nie ma sposobu smarkacze, żebyście mi odebrali te płytę.'' (Pojawia się Norm i podnosi dach, by zajrzeć do środka.)'' Norm: Witajcie dzieci, ja to wezmę. (Bierze płytę i opuszcza dach.) Mam na imię Norm. (Chowa ją do portfela i odchodzi.) Fretka: Co to... było? Fineasz: Nie mam pojęcia, ale to było duże. Linda: (Zza ściany) Cicho tam! Fretka: To.. nie była wasza sprawka? Fineasz: Nie, chociaż bym chciał. Fretka: Ale to coś zabrało płytę, moje dowody! Fineasz: Nie przejmuj się tak, odzyskamy ją. Fretka: Pomoglibyście mi z tą płytą? Fineasz: Pewnie, skoro to takie ważne. No i czeka nas walka z robotę, będzie super ekstra! Fretka: Wspaniale! (siedzą przed domem na rowerach.) Fineasz: Ruszajmy w pogoń za robotem! (Ruszają na rowerach za Normem.) (Norm idzie przez miasto.) Norm: Cóż za uroczy wieczór! Fretka: Widzę go! Norm: Oow! Musimy przyśpieszyć tępo!Uruchamiam trym hiper napędu. (Norm przyśpiesza tępo i skutecznie ucieka przed rodzeństwem.) Fineasz: Musimy mieć szybsze rowery. (W Agencji) Major Monogram: Czy Agent P się odzywał? Carl: Nie szefie. Major Monogram: A zatem możemy jedynie czekać. Carl: I się modlić. Major Monogram: I się modlić. Carl: A także czekać. Major Monogram: Już mówiłem o czekaniu, Carl. Carl: A o modlitwie. Major Monogram: Aach, nie zastałem majorem po to, żeby odstawiać scenki kabaretowe ze stażystom. Carl: No pewnie, szefie. Major Monogram: No, ktoś zna jakieś piosenki? Może ty, Agencie P? (Agent P szczeka.) Agencie K? (Agent K gdacze.) Carl, przypomnij mi, dlaczego wszyscy agenci to zwierzęta? (Pepe jedzie przez miasto do bazy w Normie.) GPS: Przewidywany czas dotarcia do celu 3 koma 05 minuty. Norm: Będziemy tam za chwilkę. GPS: Uwaga, niski poziom oleju. Norm: (Przyjeżdżają na stację.) Szklaneczka oleju dobrze mi zrobi. (Pepe wychodzi i kupuje olej.) (Piosenka Odgłosy zwierząt) Major Monogram:A kotek robi: miał A sowa robi: huu A piesek robi: hau! A indyk robi: ... A indyk robi: ... Carl:'' Szefie, straciliśmy agenta pierwszego w sobotę.'' Major Monogram:'' Uła, racja.'' I to właśnie zwierząt głosy są, to ich właśnie odgłosy są. A teraz uwaga, jeszcze raz i z uczuciem. (Agent K gdacze.) (Pepe wlewa olej, ale przerywa, bo zauważa Fineasza i Ferba.) (jadą na rowerze z doczepionym silnikiem rakietowym.) Fineasz: Dobrze, że mieliśmy ten silnik rakietowy.! (Pepe zapomina zamknąć paku i jedzie przed Fineaszem i Ferbem.) Norm: Juhu, i znowu jedziemy. (Olej wypływa.) O ow, ktoś zapomniał zakręcić wlew oleju. (Norm z powrotem idzie.) I znowu muszę iść. (Wchodzi na most zwodzony, który zaczyna się otwierać, a on stoi na środku.) (Fineasz i Ferb zatrzymują się przy nim.) Fretka: Aaaa! Fineasz: (Ferb skacze na robota, by zabrać płytę.) Ferb, pokaż mu! Norm: Drogie dzieci, nie jesteśmy na placu zabaw. (Przez to, że robot jest cały w oleju, Ferb puszcza się i ląduje po drugiej stronie mostu zwodzonego.) (Norm zaczepia się końcami stóp o most.) O jej! Mam nie małe kłopoty. (Fineasz skacze na Norm, wyjmuje portfel i brudzi się olejem.) Fretka: Juhu! Norm: Trzeba było założyć raki. (Norm spada i Fineasz skacze na most jednocześnie puszczając płytę. Ląduje na jednej stronie mostu, ale nie może się utrzymać, bo jest pokryty olejem, natomiast płyta upada po drugiej stronie mostu i też utrzymuje się na krawędzi.) Fineasz: Fretka ratuj! To olej, za chwilę spadnę. Fretka: Już biegnę! Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę! (Nie wie co złapać, czy płytę, czy Fineasza.) Fineasz: Fretka! Fretka: Ach! (Łapie brata, a płyta spada do rzeki.) Fineasz: Ale Fretka, przecież nie uratowałaś płyty. Fretka: Tak, a wolałbyś spaść? Może i jesteś wrzodem, ale jesteś moim bratem. (Przytula brata.) Poza tym, ta wielka rakieta posłuży mi za dowód. (Rakieta znika) I gdzie ona się podziała? (Rakieta odlatuje w górę i wybucha.) Fineasz: Mh? Dobrze, że z niej zsiedliśmy. (Pojawia się Pepe w stroju Ferba na plecaku odrzutowym z płytą w ręku.) Fretka i Fineasz: Wspaniale Ferb! Złapałeś płytę, super! Fineasz: Juhu! Fretka: (Pepe w stroju Ferba odlatuje do agencji.) Ferb? Ferb dokąd lecisz? (Pojawia się prawdziwy Ferb.) Ferb: Co przegapiłem? Fretka: A? Fineasz: To było jeszce dziwniejsze, od tego robota. (Pepe leci do bazy i zdejmuje kostium Ferba.) Pepe! (Do Agencji wchodzi Pepe z płytą.) Major Monogram: Jesteś Agencie P! Zakładam, że zadanie zostało wykonane? (Pepe pokazuje płytę, a Major zakłada rękawiczkę.) Dobra robota! Rozpoczynamy specjalną procedurę likwidacyjną. (Pepe podaje płytę.) (Major bierze ją w rękawiczce, podaje Carlowi, który łapie ją w szczypce.) Ostrożnie Carl, ostrożnie. (Carl wrzuca płytę do śmietnika.) Carl: Zrobione. Major Monogram: Agencie P, ocaliłeś naszą Agencję. Jeśli tylko możemy ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć, nie krępuj się. (Pepe wpada na pomysł.) (W domu Lawrence czyta pocztę.) Lawrence: To nie wiarygodne! Anulowano moje mandaty z kamery ulicznej. Najwyraźniej ktoś na górze się za mną wstawił. (Na górze na schodach leży Pepe i terkocze.) Napisy końcowe (Piosenka Odgłosy zwierząt) Monogram:'' To teraz uwaga. Jeszcze raz i z uczuciem.'' No a kurka robi: ko! A piesek robi: hał! A robak robi: ... Mogoram:'' Niesamowite agencie R!'' Agencie K, przestańcie. A ten nowy robi: Jestem Norm! Monogram:'' Wiesz co Carl? To dziwne, że on nie jest zwierzęciem. Powinniśmy go zwolnić.'' Carl:'' Już się za to biorę, szefie.'' Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1